carsvideogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chick Hicks
Chick Hicks is the main antagonist of the series who has made an appearance in all but Cars: Mater-National Championship. Cars: The Video Game Story Mode In story mode, Chick first appears when he is watching Lightning and Doc in the end scene of Doc's Challenge. He later appears as an opponent in all 5 Piston Cup Races and Chick's Challenge. He also sends protoges Vince, Boost, and their gangs to antagonize Lightning. At Smasherville International Speedway, Chick finally cracks and Lightning challenges him to the Radiator Springs Grand Prix, ending in the final Piston Cup race at the Los Angeles International Speedway, which Chick lost. Arcade/VS Mode In arcade mode, Chick can be purchased as a playable character for 10,000 bonus points. He can also be seen during road races if someone is not playing as him. Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Chick Hicks must be chased down by Sheriff in level 5 of "Speed Trap" and raced against in the final "Legends Race". Cars: Mater-National Championship Chick does not actually appear in the game, but was very likely mentioned in the cut scene of Stadium Race 1. He also using mods has been made a playable character in this game. Cars: Race-O-Rama Chick Hicks is the main villain who tries to overthrow Radiator Springs with the Chick Hicks Racing Academy, and introduces the player to three more of his protoges, Candice, El Machismo, and Stinger. He only competes in the story mode in a modified alternative, both his default and modified appearance are playable. He also heads his Students and VINs. Cars 2: The Video Game Chick Hicks is a DLC character in the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions of the game, in a $3 Pack alongside Ramone, Flo, and Sheriff. Cars: Fast as Lightning Chick Hicks is the second playable character, after Masterson, and before Fillmore. Cars 3: Driven to Win Chick Hicks returns as a playable character. He is now retired and has his own talk show called "Chick's Picks" where at the end of an event, he talks about a certain character whether the player is playing as them or not. He usually always promotes himself, and also has some other playable characters show up and speak. The main menu is set where Chick talks, and he usually is seen, and when he's absent, his pitties will put a cut-out where would supposedly be. He can be seen as the new retired racer coming back to race, like Doc and King in Cars: The Video Game. Cars:IGNITE Remake Chick Hicks is under consideration to be a playable character. Stats Cars: The Video Game *Speed: 5 *Accleration: 4 *Handling: 3 *Stability: 4 Livery Chick is green with sponsors for Hostile Takeover Bank and the number 86. A total of 334 stickers cloak his body and windows. In Cars 3, he has been touched up with Racing Sports Network sponsors on his back sides and "Chick Hicks 86" on his hood. Paint Jobs Cars: The Video Game * He as a red, blue, and white paint job with much less stickers, along with gray and orange or red variants (2,500 points each) * A paintjob with "Basketball" designs (Most expensive paintjob in the game, 5,000 points) Note: All four of these paintjobs returned in Cars: Race-O-Rama Cars: Fast as Lightning * "Purple Rage", a pink version of his default skin * "Dinoco", the paintjob he appears with in Lightning's daymare in the 2006 Cars movie Personality Chick is extremely rude and selfish, and tends to wreck any car who tries to beat him, as others call it cheating. He has even went as far as to overthrow Radiator Springs. After he retired sometime between Cars 2: The Video Game and Cars 3: Driven to Win, he began to call himself "Former and Forever Piston Cup Champion". Abilities Chick Hicks is an extremely skilled Piston Cup Racer, constantly placing in the top five (although apart from Lightning, he also usually loses to one of Lee Jr, Hollister, Guenther, or Aikens). In Race-O-Rama, his modified form tended to have the worst boosting in the game on his poor side. Chick also has various special moves (called "cheating" by Lightning), and runs an academy where he teaches these to other cars. Gallery chickhickscars.jpg|Cars: The Video Game Chickhicksraceorama.jpg|Modified appearance from Cars: Race-O-Rama Chick Hicks Icon.jpg|Cars: The Video Game Icon icon_CHI_a.png|Cars: Race-O-Rama Icon icon_CHF_a.png|Modified Chick's Icon Trivia * Chick Hicks and Mack are the only characters who appear in both Cars: The Video Game and Cars: Race-O-Rama without appearing in Cars: Mater-National Championship. * In the cut scene of Palm Mile Speedway, various depictions of him appear while Darrell Cartrip is talking about him and Lightning. The shots of Chick incorrectly have blue eyes. * In the first game, Chick is shown to cheat in the cut scenes, but he never does in gameplay. Even though when being played as, the player can always bash around foes like he typically would. * Los Angeles International Speedway is the only Piston Cup Race where Chick Hicks is the fastest car, in all other races, one of Lee Jr, Hollister, Guenther, or Aikens outspeeds him. (Although not supposed, he still sometimes loses to Lee Jr, Suregrip, and/or Hollister in this race) * Because Chick Hicks appears in all Ornament Valley races after Ornament Valley Circuit, Lenny disappears from them, and the relationship between the two can be questioned. *In the first game, Chick is the game's technical "competitive play" character, as he has much better performance than any other car. But as a fair price, he is much harder to handle.